A Love That Endured All
by Shadow - MCRmy
Summary: A story that takes place before, during, and maybe, after the movie. Pairing: ?OC. CHAPTER 5 UP! CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP ASAP! Tomb Raider X
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my own characters... (Though, I wished I owned the knights...especially Galahad and Tristan)

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

_For centuries, countless tales have been told of King Arthur. But you've never heard the true story..._

_Between the dreams of a boy, and the courage of a man..._

_Between the love of a woman, and the loyalty of a brotherhood..._

_Between the fall of an empire, and the rise of a nation..._

_Lies the true story behind the legend..._

* * *

__

By 300 AD, the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Britain. But they wanted more. More land, more people's loyalty and subservient to Rome.

But no people so important, as the powerful Sarmatians to the east.

Thousands died in that field.

And when the smoke cleared on the fourth day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive were members of the decimated, but legendary cavalry.

The Romans, impressed by their bravery and horsemanship, spared their lives.  
  
In exchange, these warriors were incorporated into the Roman military.  
  
Better they had died that day...  
  
For the second part of the bargain they struck, indebted not only themselves... but also their sons; and their sons, to serve the Roman Empire as Knights.

But in the situation of one Sarmatian daughter from a village to the east, the village elders struck a bargain with the Romans that this one daughter would serve the Empire, instead of their only young son.

Unexpectedly, the Romans agreed, and took the daughter, and pledged that she would return in fifteen years.

But she would serve a prolonged era...

* * *

Please review! (Tomb Raider X) 


	2. New Militia

****

Thanks to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy. - Tomb Raider X

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Militia**

At a Roman fortress in the north of Italy, a caravan rolled into the courtyard of the fortress, followed by three chestnut horses. A blonde girl, a red-haired girl, and a dark-blonde girl sat on the three horses.

"Is this where we're meant to present ourselves?" the red-haired girl asked.

The blonde girl nodded. "Yes. General Luaus said that we should locate Captain Butane, and that he would introduce us to our new leader."

The three girls dismounted and started asking around, eventually managing to find Captain Butane.

"You're the new militia?" Captain Butane said mockingly, as he looked them over.

They nodded, looking slightly confused.

"Oh well, I think I should take you to your new leader," he said, sighing.

"Before you go, girls," a Roman soldier piped up, "here's a tip. Don't say or do anything to overstep your bounds with your new commander, or you might not wake up the next morning."

The large group of soldiers started to laugh, leaving the three girls completely baffled. After some time, the soldiers stopped laughing, and Captain Butane led the girls away.

They walked through and down many streets, before coming to a halt outside a section of training grounds. Captain Butane conversed with a guard for a moment; then motioned for the girls to follow him into the training grounds.

He led them over to a stone bench. "Wait here," he said; then walked off.

The three girls sat down gratefully, and waited for Butane to return.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind them.

"So you're my new militia."

The three girls looked behind them, startled.

A figure, which stood in the shadows, was firing arrows at a target set up on one side of the grounds. The figure stood tall and erect, firing between two and four arrows at once into the target.

"Are you our new commander?" the dark blonde girl asked.

"I am," the figure replied curtly; then fired one last arrow into the target. The figure picked up the quiver of arrows, and strode towards them.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and the three were astounded. Their commander was a woman. She stood there, looking them over, and cocked her head.

"I didn't expect you three to be quite so gaunt," she said.

Her voice and face were impassive, and betrayed no emotion. The three girls could not deduce what their leader thought of them, for her face and eyes were unreadable.

"Clarify where each of you are from, and provide some specific personal history," their leader said, pulling up two chairs, sitting down on one, and resting her feet on the other.

The three sat back down on the bench.

"My name is Tári," the blonde girl said. "I am half-Roman, half-Gaul. My father was a Roman commander, and my mother was a Gaul noblewoman. I started learning how to fight at the age of 11. When I was 13, I joined a Roman garrison under the command of a friend of my father. I have served the last five years with that garrison. A month ago, I was given orders to transfer to this outpost, where I would serve my last five years under a new commander; which I assume is you," Tári finished, gesturing to the woman perched on the chairs.

"You are 18, Tári?" their leader construed.

"Yes, I am," Tári replied.

Their leader dipped her head slightly.

"I am called Nessa," the red-haired girl said. "I am from Ireland; both my parents are Irish. My entire family was taken to be a slave family in Rome; and a wealthy Roman family bought us. Shortly after my 10th birthday, my master noticed that I was interested in the art of fighting. He trained me, and when I was 12, he obtained me a position in a Roman garrison, under the command of General Luaus. I served with the garrison for five years. A month ago, I also received an order to transfer to this outpost, where I would serve a period of five final years under a new commander; you," Nessa said, and finished.

"You are 17 then, Nessa?"

"Yes," Nessa replied.

Their leader glanced up at the three; then looked back down.

"I am known as Merenwen, most of my friends call me Meren. I am half-Lusitanian, half-Amazonian. I started to learn how to fight when I was 9. After 2 years, the chief of my village decided to find me a place of service elsewhere. I was all right at fighting, but I wasn't in the skilful Amazonian class. My chief found me a position in a Roman garrison when I was 11, under the command of a General Luaus. I served under his command for five years; and then, was told to report to serve with a new commander for my final five years," Merenwen said, and fluttered her hand at the woman sitting in the chairs, who was sharpening one of her daggers.

"You are 16." It was more of a curt, calm statement, than a question.

Merenwen nodded.

The woman went back to sharpening her dagger. The silence crawled by, and for a couple of minutes, nobody said anything.

"So, what's your name?" Nessa asked.

"That is none of your concern...yet, Nessa," the woman replied, slipping her dagger back into her boot.

"Can we at least know what to call you?" Merenwen asked.

"I will converse with you three presently. I must speak to someone," the woman replied shortly.

She got up from her chairs, and strode a short distance away. Tári, Nessa and Merenwen glanced over to where their leader was walking.

An older man in rich clothing and finery, with a church vesture, stood at the entranceway. Tári, Nessa and Merenwen recognized the man as Bishop Gnaeus Germanus; which sent of all their transfer papers to them.

While their leader spoke to the Bishop, Tári, Nessa and Merenwen took the opportunity to study her closely.

She was tall, and stood at least a half-foot higher than all of them. She was well built and strong, yet also appeared quite agile.

Her hair was a rich brown, and hung just past her shoulders, and was done up in braids in various places, and eyes that were a deep hazel brown. Her facial features were strong, and she bore two black, long and thin arrowhead tattoos on her prominent cheekbones.

She wore a thick, high-collared and long-sleeved, olive green shirt and bronze-coloured trousers. Over her shirt was a short-sleeved, olive green and grey metal-ringed jerkin that ended just below her hips, and was kept form fitting by a leather belt at her waist. She wore a black, non-fingered glove on her left hand, and she wore dark grey, knee-high boots.

The feature that amazed Tári, Nessa and Merenwen most was that their leader carried a substantial quantity of weapons.

Besides her bow and quiver of arrows, which lay on the ground at her feet, she had a small axe in her belt, two daggers in either boot, and an oriental-style sword strapped across her back.

Just then, Tári, Nessa and Merenwen saw Bishop Germanus hand their leader a thick scroll. After a few more words, he left the training grounds.

The woman looked at the scroll in her hands for a while; then walked back to the three.

"We leave for a mission tomorrow. I want you ready to go at first light," the woman said.

"Where are we going, and what's our mission?" Merenwen asked.

"We are to go to Germanium. I will explain the rest later." Their leader motioned a young man over.

"This is Cameron. He will show you to your rooms." She nodded; then whispered in Cameron's ear.

"Give them rooms in the same fortress wing as mine." She paused. "If they ask you questions; just give them my name, no more, no less."

Cameron nodded, and the woman left without a backwards glance.

"Well," Cameron said," if you would please follow me, I will take you to your accommodation."

"What shall we do with our horses?" Tári asked.

"Do not worry, they have already been stabled, and someone will bring your weapons up to your room," Cameron said, smiling.

The three girls nodded, and started walking with Cameron. Nessa started up a conversation.

"So Cameron, how long have you been at this fortress?"

"I live here," he replied. "My parents work here. My mother is a cook, and my father is a servant supervisor."

"That's interesting," Nessa said.

"What do you know of our leader?" Merenwen asked.

"Not much. She is a silent and mysterious person," Cameron replied.

"How long has she been stationed here?" Tári asked.

"A month, maybe two. People here hardly ever see her around the fortress, though," Cameron said.

"Can you tell us what you know of her?" Nessa said.

"No, I can't. But I can tell you her name, if that is of interest to you," Cameron said.

"That would be nice," Tári said.

"Very well. Her name is...Tiriel," Cameron said.

"Tiriel. That's a nice name," Merenwen said. "Do you know what it means?"

"No, I do not. Ah, here we are." Cameron opened a door into a balcony corridor. "Your rooms are the last three on the left. Tiriel's room is the black door at the end of the corridor."

"Thank you, Cameron," Tári said.

He smiled and turned to go. "Oh, I just remembered. If you like, you can have dinner at the tavern. The soldiers are always there, and it's a good place to meet people."

"Thanks, I think we will," Nessa said, looking at Tári and Merenwen.

Cameron nodded and walked off.

* * *

Tári, Nessa and Merenwen arrived at the tavern courtyard. Captain Butane saw them and invited them to join his table. They accepted and sat down.

"So, what do you think of Tiriel?" Butane asked.

"She's mystifying, silent, impassive," Nessa said.

"My thoughts exactly," Butane replied, laughing.

The three girls ordered some food. They talked with Butane a lot, and got to know some of the other soldiers. One of the soldiers started telling Tári about something to do with Tiriel, when Butane suddenly nudged him on the shoulder.

"Quiet! Look who's here," Butane said, jerking his head.

Tári, Nessa and Merenwen looked up. Tiriel was standing in the entrance, leaning against the wooden post. As she entered the tavern courtyard, the occupants went silent.

Tiriel walked over to the bar and nodded a greeting to an older woman. The woman filled up a tanker of ale and handed it to Tiriel. Tiriel pulled out a coin and held it out.

"Don't worry, it's on me," the older woman said.

Tiriel shook her head and gave a slight smile. "You say that every time I come in here, Wilmarie."

"And since you don't come in here often, I suspect something's different," Wilmarie replied.

Tiriel glanced at her; then took a swing of ale.

"Are those three girls your new soldiers?" Wilmarie asked.

Tiriel gave a slight nod.

"They're a slight scrawny, wouldn't you say so?"

Tiriel watched them. "I said the same thing to them."

"Well, what are their names? Where are they from? How much do they know about you," Wilmarie asked, in one breath.

Tiriel frowned. "I am not one for long conversation. You know that."

"Sorry, I forgot. You have told me many times you prefer silence and solitude. You're not going to have that much longer with these girls now, are you?" Wilmarie asked. "They look like real chatter-boxes."

Tiriel scowled.

"You must, at least, answer one question."

Tiriel looked up. "Fine."

"How much do they know about you?"

"Only my name, nothing more," Tiriel replied curtly.

Wilmarie nodded; then looked outside and started laughing. "Oh, look at that. Those two soldiers are having a knife-throwing contest."

Tiriel watched as one soldier threw his knife. "And making big fools of themselves," she muttered, as the knife landed on the edge of the target. "One of the soldiers is cheating."

"How do you know?"

"His foot is a half-meter over the shooting mark, but the other man is so drunk, he won't notice," Tiriel replied, scowling.

"Why don't you show the girls some skilful knife-throwing? That would give them something to think about during the mission tomorrow."

Tiriel gave a slight smile as she looked at Wilmarie. She stood up and finished her ale in one gulp; then pulled two knives from her boot.

Wilmarie nudged her shoulder. "Go girl."

Tiriel stood in the shadows of the courtyard, about four metres from the group of soldiers, watching the knife contest. The cheating soldier threw his knife, and it landed relatively near the centre.

"There," he said. "I challenge anyone to beat that. Or are all of you too coward?"

Tári looked around at the other soldiers. No one moved a muscle.

"Then, I guess I am the winner," the soldier said, guffawing.

A knife suddenly flew through the air. It raced past the soldier and landed in the centre of the soldier's thin knife hilt. There was a collective gasp, as everyone began looking around.

"A challenge, you say?"

Tári, Nessa and Merenwen turned around. Tiriel slowly walked out of the shadows, a second knife in her left hand.

The soldier looked embarrassed.

"Because, I think I won," Tiriel said.

"Tiriel..." Tári began.

"How do you do that?" Butane asked.

Tiriel scowled. "I aim for the middle," she replied, waving her hand at the target. She pulled her knife out of the other knife hilt.

A drunken soldier walked over. "How about a kiss from the best shot?"

Tiriel sent him a death glare and walked off. The soldier tried to stop her, by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Bad idea," Butane muttered.

In an instant, the solider was on the floor, Tiriel's sword at his throat.

"Don't ever touch me. If you try again, I'll kill you," she said calmly. She sheathed her sword, and turned to go.

"Tiriel!" Wilmarie called.

Tiriel turned around. Wilmarie threw an apple. Tiriel reached out and caught it. She glanced at Tári, Nessa and Merenwen, then walked off.

"I think we should go get some rest," Tári said. "We must get up at first light."

Nessa and Merenwen nodded and rose. They bid Captain Butane goodnight and headed to their room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. What do you think of Tiriel? Please review. Will update soon


	3. First Mission and Learning

****

Here's the second chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Thanks to all my reviewers. To the good reviewers, I'm glad you like my story. To the bad reviewers, you will be proven wrong. And if you don't think you are, you can just sod off. - Tomb Raider X

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**First Mission and Learning**

A loud, intense banging roused Tári from her deep slumber. She opened her eyes and looked around sleepily. Nessa and Merenwen were still asleep; their heads buried under the blankets. Tári stumbled over to the window and looked out. It appeared to be an hour before first light.

Tári's eyes widened. "Nessa! Meren! Get up!"

Nessa moaned. "Why? It's not light yet."

"Tiriel ordered us to be ready at first light," Tári said, fretting.

"Oh no. I forgot," Nessa said, leaping out of bed. "Meren! Get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Merenwen said, coming out of the washroom.

The three girls threw their clothes and armour on; and grabbed their weapons. They dashed down to the tavern, and hurriedly ate some food. They then ran to the stables.

Cameron was waiting for them. "Good morning. I trust you slept well."

The three smiled; while saddling their horses.

Cameron handed each of them a bulging supply bag and a water skin. "I put together some provisions for your journey. I didn't think that you would remember."

"You're right," Tári said, sighing. "We completely forgot."

"Good luck on your first mission," Cameron said. "Stay safe."

"We will," Nessa said, as they led their horses outside.

"It's about time."

Tári, Nessa and Merenwen looked up. Tiriel was sitting on a dappled grey horse, eating an apple with her dagger. A thick, full quiver of arrows and a bow were strapped to the right side of the horse. It appeared that she had already gone for a ride, as the horse's breathing was slightly quicker than normal.

"Morning, Tiriel. How did you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep," Tiriel replied curtly. She twisted her horse around and rode away.

The three girls mounted their horses; and rode behind Tiriel. Several villagers were already awake and stepped aside as Tiriel and the girls rode past. As they rode past the tavern, Tiriel glanced up and saw Wilmarie. She was standing at the entrance to the tavern with a smile. She lifted her hand and waved goodbye to Tiriel.

Tiriel lifted her hand and smiled briefly; before kicking her horse in and cantering out the gate, the girls following. They rode to the top of a hill.

"This is your first of many missions under my command," Tiriel said, looking straight ahead. "None of the missions we take will be diplomatic."

Tári glanced at Nessa and Merenwen. "Where is our first mission?"

"Germania."

"Why?" Merenwen asked.

"Several supply caravans have recently been assaulted and plundered. Our mission is to join up with a convoy of supply caravans and accompany it to the Roman stronghold in northern Germania," Tiriel said.

"How long will it take us to reach the convoy?" Nessa asked.

"Two days," Tiriel replied. "We will not stop till nightfall."

The girls nodded. Tiriel glanced back at the fort, before galloping away, the three girls following.

* * *

The sun had just set; when Tiriel silently called a halt. They made camp under some trees, by the side of the road. Nessa found some and made a fire, while Tári and Merenwen got some food out. Tiriel sat on a boulder a meter away, watching them from the corner of her eye.

"Food's ready," Tári called out.

Tiriel strode over to the fire and sat on the opposite side from the three girls. Nessa handed her a hunk of bread and cheese; then grabbed some herself. Tári and Merenwen were already eating.

"Do you realize, it's been five years since any of us have seen our families? I miss them," Nessa commented.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same," Merenwen replied. Tári looked at Tiriel.

"What about you, Tiriel?" Tári asked. "When last did you see your family?"

Tiriel scowled. "12 years ago," she said finally.

"That's a long time. Do you miss them?" Merenwen asked; but immediately regretted it.

"I do not wish to discuss it," Tiriel said tersely. "It is none of your business."

Nessa shot a glance at Merenwen, who took the hint. Tiriel stuffed the rest of her bread in her mouth; then pulled out her dagger.

"What weapons do you carry?" Tiriel asked.

"We all carry swords," Tári replied.

"Bow and arrows?"

"No, none of us are able to manage a bow," Merenwen said.

Tiriel glanced up. "Most Amazonians carry bow and arrows."

"I was useless at that when I was young, and I still am," Merenwen said sheepishly.

"You still are young," Tiriel replied, fiddling with her dagger.

Nessa laughed. "How old are you, Tiriel?"

"Guess," Tiriel replied, slightly cheekily.

Tári looked at Nessa and Merenwen. "19?"

"18?" Nessa asked.

"17?" Merenwen said.

Tiriel smirked; but shook her head.

"We give up. You can't be older than 20, though," Tári said.

Tiriel glanced at Tári. "I am 22."

The three girls sat stunned for a moment.

"Did you really think I'm 18 or 19?"

Merenwen smirked, and looked at Tári and Nessa. Nessa rolled her eyes and threw some bread at Merenwen, who ducked.

"Don't waste food," Tári said, half-serious. The three girls laughed and fetched their bedrolls. They set them out next to the fire and lay down.

I'll keep watch," Tiriel said, standing. The girls nodded. She walked to her horse and retrieved an apple from the saddlebag; then sat on the boulder and ate the apple, using her dagger.

For a while, the three girls talked to each other, making jokes, and discussing things. But eventually, they fell asleep, exhausted from the day of riding, and Tiriel was left alone in the pale moonlight, gazing into the night.

Tiriel looked over at the three girls, sleeping peacefully. She allowed herself a small smile, as she remembered the look on their faces when she told them her age. A light wind blew across the camp, rustling the trees and revitalizing Tiriel.

Her mind went back to the question Merenwen asked: _"Do you miss your family?"_ Tiriel hadn't thought of her family for a long time. Her mind drifted back in time...

* * *

"_Tiriel, come. It is time to practice." _

_A seven-year-old Tiriel ran excitedly after her father..._

* * *

"_Tiriel, you must block properly." _

"_Sorry, father."_

_Tiriel swung her sword..._

* * *

_A nine-year-old Tiriel brought her hand to her face, touching the tattoos on her cheeks. Tears started to well in her eyes, as she watched the lone, dappled grey horse ride away with the accursed Romans. _

"_I will return, Tiriel, I promise. I will never forget you; I love you. I will return..."_

* * *

"_Help, Tiriel..."_

"_Father, Mother...NO!"_

* * *

Tiriel closed her eyes, and sighed as the memories faded. She brought her left hand to her cheeks, tracing the tattoos. She carefully removed the leather black glove from her left hand; and gazed at the significant, deep tattoo on the back of her hand.

A black and brown hawk, wings spread in flight.

"Do you still remember me? I have not forgotten you all these years," Tiriel whispered to the sky. The wind blew across her face; and Tiriel sighed. She slipped the glove back onto her hand; then leant forward and watched the stars.

* * *

A boot in their backs unexpectedly awakened Tári, Nessa and Merenwen. After a quick breakfast, they were riding again. Tiriel was determined to reach the rendezvous point with the convoy before nightfall. They rode hard all day, and only stopped once to water their horses and eat some food.

As the sun started to set, they reached the rendezvous point and caught sight of the convoy. The convoy was travelling slowly, and was still about an hour's journey away.

"Can't they go any faster?" Tári asked annoyed.

"No," Tiriel replied. "The merchant is worried that he will damage the goods."

The three girls laughed, and Tiriel smiled.

"Take a break; you three deserve it," Tiriel said. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks, Tiriel," Nessa said. The three girls got off their horses and retrieved some food from their packs. Tári tossed some to Tiriel; who accepted it with a smile and a nod.

An hour later, the caravan arrived at the rendezvous point. "Let me do the talking," Tiriel said quietly, then took a deep breath and resumed a forbidding air, as she walked up to the lead merchant.

"I am Perini, a supply merchant," a short, pudgy man with sandy hair.

"I am Tiriel."

"Are you the escort the fortress sent us?" Perini asked sceptically.

"Myself, and the three young girls over there," Tiriel replied.

"This is an outrage. Young girls cannot protect us," Perini protested indignantly.

"Merchant Perini, Bishop Germanus and the Roman fortress commander would not have sent us, if they thought we could not protect you," Tiriel said quietly. "We are capable of protecting you."

Perini looked slightly nervous.

"As of now, I am taking control of this caravan. You will follow my orders only, and no one else's," Tiriel said calmly. "Is that understood?"

Perini nodded, fearful. "What must we do?"

"We will camp here for the night, and leave at first light tomorrow," Tiriel replied.

Perini nodded, and the caravan settled down for the night. Tiriel walked back over to the girls. "Thank the gods that's over with. That man is a cocky bastard," she said, through gritted teeth.

The three girls laughed at Tiriel's abnormal show of emotion; and settled down for the night, as Tiriel took her cloak out and put it on. She found an old log to sit on; and kept an eye on the caravan.

* * *

Three long days past rather uneventfully for Tiriel and the girls. They each took a section of the caravan to guard; Tári guarded the front, Merenwen guarded the middle, and Nessa guarded the back. Tiriel rode around the caravan; and kept an eye out for any raiders. On the fourth morning, as they rode alongside a thick forest, Tiriel pulled her horse back to Merenwen.

"Everything alright, Meren?" Tiriel asked.

Merenwen nodded. "Yep."

Tiriel grinned and rode to the front of the caravan, where Tári greeted her with a smile. She offered Tiriel an apple; but Tiriel declined.

"Anything wrong, Tiriel?" Tári asked.

"I'm not sure. I have a strange feeling, that something's going to happen; I feel we're being watched," Tiriel said. "Keep a hand on your sword. You may need to use it soon."

Tári nodded, as Tiriel went to tell Meren and Nessa the same. Nessa nodded when Tiriel talked to her.

"I feel strange too. I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks, Nessa," Tiriel said.

She talked for a moment with Merenwen; then Tiriel warily rode next to the forest, a hand on her bow, ready to be pulled out and used in a moment's notice. She checked her arrows with her eyes, making sure that they were secure; then glanced around at the caravan and the merchants.

Suddenly there was a roar, and men burst out of the forest, swords drawn. Tiriel's bow was out in an instant, and she had shot four men before the three girls had drawn their swords. The three girls each protected a section of the caravan, and Tiriel rained arrows down on the Germanic tribesmen, killing half the raiding party before they reached the caravan.

Tári sliced one raider as he charged her; then threw a spear at another one. Nessa and Merenwen stabbed three raiders, as they tried to pull the two off their horses. Tiriel fired arrow after arrow, killing the Germanic raiders before they plundered the caravan. The merchants cowered under the caravans, shaking with fear as the battle raged around them.

Tiriel dismounted and slowly pulled out her sword, then assumed a fighting stance as two raiders charged her. She blocked the first sword and ducked under the second; then pulled out a dagger and decapitated the first raider. She parried the sword of the second raider, and stabbed him in the stomach.

Tiriel ran through the raiders, destroying them with composed and lethal precision. The three girls quickly killed any raiders that approached, protecting the merchants and the caravan. As Tári blocked the sword of a raider, another one knocked her off her horse without warning. Tári quickly got up, and defended another attack. The two raiders kept up the pressure.

Tiriel sliced a raider across the chest, and knocked him to the ground. As she cut his throat, she heard a scream. She whirled around quickly, as a raider cut a deep gash in Tári's side. Tári dropped to the ground, holding her side in agony. The raider smiled and raised his sword, as Tári closed her eyes for final blow. But it never came.

Tiriel pulled out her axe, and threw it swiftly. It buried itself into the raider's neck, and the man dropped to the ground. She charged another raider, and killed him before he knew what happened.

The last few wounded raiders retreated into the forest; leaving the caravan almost unscathed. Tiriel ran over to Tári, and rolled her over. Blood was pouring from the gash, and Tári's clothes around the wound were soaked with blood. Tiriel grimaced.

"Will she be alright, Tiriel?" Nessa asked, worried. She had a small cut on her arm.

Tiriel looked around. "Nessa, Merenwen, get the caravan together. If we move quickly, we can get the caravan to the stronghold before nightfall."

Nessa nodded, and got the caravan back together. Thankfully, none of the merchants were hurt, and they had no objections to moving faster. The caravan started moving, and Nessa brought the horses over to Merenwen and Tiriel.

"This wound is deep. I will need to get her to the fortress immediately. I could treat her here, but there is risk of infection to the wound," Tiriel said. She grabbed some bandages from her saddlebag, and wrapped them around Tári's abdomen. "That should slow the bleeding down." She turned to Nessa and Merenwen. "Nessa, take charge of the caravan. Keep them moving; don't let them stop. This area is no longer secure."

"What about you? What about Tári?" Merenwen asked; she had a bruise on her cheek.

"I will take Tári to the fortress now; for the wound needs to be treated as soon as possible. I'll use my horse; we'll get there faster," Tiriel replied. She gently lifted Tári to her feet, and carefully put her on the dappled grey horse; then mounted behind her, wrapping an arm around Tári's waist to steady her.

By then, Tári had fallen unconscious from the pain and exhaustion, and was slumped back on Tiriel's chest. Merenwen gently took Tári's limp hand. "Don't die, Tári. We'd miss your jokes," she said softly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Tiriel said. "Every soldier gets wounded once in a while."

Merchant Perini strode up to the group. "What is going on?"

"Tári has been wounded. Nessa is now in charge of the caravan. You will treat her with the same respect that you show me," Tiriel said briskly.

"Where are you going?" Perini asked.

"Tári needs immediate medical attention. I will take her to the stronghold now," Tiriel replied.

"Good luck," Nessa said. Tiriel smiled slightly; then kicked her horse and galloped off. She drove her horse hard down the road, leaving clouds of dust behind. As she reached the crest of a hill, she caught sight of the stronghold. She quickly rode down the hill, and through the large wooden gate.

As she brought her horse to a halt in front of a large building, a heavily built man in fancy Roman armour strode onto the stone stairway. He stared quizzically at Tiriel and the unconscious Tári, slumped in front of her.

"What is this? Who are you?" the Roman asked.

"I am Tiriel. I am the leader of the company sent to escort the caravan of supplies headed to this stronghold."

"I see. Then why are you not with the caravan?" the Roman asked.

"We were attacked by Germanic raiders, and one of my soldiers, Tári, was wounded. I require a room for Tári, so that I can treat her wound, and rooms for my other two soldiers, when they arrive with the caravan, and myself," Tiriel replied efficiently.

The Roman man scrutinized her for a minute; then clapped his hands. A young woman in a brown dress, and a boy appeared. "This is Faeroe," he said, gesturing to the woman. "She will show you to your rooms, and will provide anything you need. This boy will take your horse to the stables."

Tiriel dismounted, and carefully removed Tári from the horse. Four men arrived with a stretcher, and put Tári on it; then followed Faeroe towards the guest rooms. Tiriel snatched her saddlebags off her horse before following them.

They entered a room, and the men carefully laid Tári on the bed. Tiriel dismissed them all, and made her way to Tári's side. Faeroe stood by, ready to help.

"I need hot water and some spare linens," Tiriel told Faeroe, without looking at her. Faeroe nodded and left the room quickly. Tiriel pulled a dagger from her boot and put it on the table. She carefully removed Tári's armour and shirt, as the wound started to bleed again.

* * *

Several hours, as the sun was setting, Tiriel lowered herself slowly into a chair. Tári was sleeping peacefully, the wound on her side bandaged and healing. Tiriel looked up, as Faeroe entered the room.

"The caravan has been sighted. I thought you would like to know."

Tiriel nodded. "If they wish to see Tári, let them; though they must not wake her. I will be attending to my horse."

Faeroe nodded and told Tiriel where the stables were. Tiriel smiled and thanked her; then left.

* * *

Nessa and Merenwen rode quickly through the fortress gate, the caravan following. They slid from their horses, as they reached the main building. A hefty Roman man was waiting for them.

"I am Nessa, and this Merenwen. We are under the command of Tiriel."

The Roman man nodded. "She arrived earlier with a wounded girl, whom I assume is your friend."

"Tári. Is she alright?" Nessa asked.

"Faeroe will take you to see her."

A young woman with black hair stepped out of the shadows, and motioned for them to follow her. Nessa and Merenwen thanked the Roman and followed Faeroe.

"Your friend is fine. She is asleep at present. Your leader, Tiriel, requested that she not be awakened."

Nessa nodded as they entered a room. Tári was asleep on a bed in the corner. The two girls walked over and sat next to the bed, as Merenwen took Tári's hand.

"She will make a complete recovery," Faeroe said; then left the room.

Nessa and Merenwen sat and gazed at Tári's sleeping figure. They sat there for a while, and did not hear the door open.

"I see you have arrived."

The two girls spun around. Tiriel stood there, leaning against the doorframe with a slight smile on her face. She walked over to the bed, and sat on a chair opposite from the girls. "Well done; the caravan arrived on time."

"Thank you for helping Tári," Merenwen said.

Tiriel smiled. "Don't worry, it happens, and will happen to all of us in the future. As I said, none of our missions will be diplomatic."

"I didn't believe you at first. I do now," a weak voice said.

"Tári!" Nessa exclaimed. There was a scuffle, as Nessa and Merenwen hugged Tári.

"Careful of the wound," Tári said lightly. "We don't to re-open it."

The three girls laughed as Tiriel smiled casually. The cheerful spirit was interrupted, however, as the hefty Roman man strode through the door, followed closely by Faeroe. Tiriel quickly stood and faced the man.

"I am General Prieto, commander of this Roman stronghold. On behalf of my men, I thank you for delivering these supplies to us, for they were needed deeply. Is there anything that we may do to help you?"

Tiriel glanced at the three girls in turn. "We will require a small amount of supplies for our return journey. That is all."

General Prieto nodded. "When do you wish to depart?"

"We must remain here until Tári's wound has mended. We should leave before seven days have past," Tiriel said.

"Very well. Enjoy your stay here with us," General Prieto said; then left. Faeroe observed the foursome for a moment. "Would you like some food?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Nessa replied, laughing. "Riding in a saddle all day is very tiring."

Faeroe smiled and left the room, as Tiriel sat back in her chair, shaking her head. Nessa and Merenwen sat and chatted with Tári, telling jokes and keeping each other happy. Tiriel watched them, her mind deep in thought.

She finally cleared her head, and spoke. "What was your impression of the first mission?"

The three girls looked thoughtful for a moment. "It was interesting; guarding a caravan is a careful task. Though I wish the merchants were more respectful, and listened better. It would of made things so much easier," Merenwen said, pleasantly.

To the surprise of the three girls, Tiriel laughed for a moment. She shook her head in amusement, keeping a slight smile on her face. "These next five years will be interesting, but perhaps also enjoyable," Tiriel said.

"I concur," Nessa said, and put her clenched-up hand out over the bed. Merenwen glanced at Tári and smiled; then rested her fist on top of Nessa's. Tári carefully sat up and did the same. The three looked at Tiriel warmly.

Tiriel smiled, stood up and walked to the bed. She reached her gloved, left hand out and leant it on top of the other ones. The foursome grinned at each other.

"We are going to have fun," Merenwen said, and the three girls laughed while Tiriel smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review. - Tomb Raider X


	4. Investigation, Woads and Knights

**Sorry for taking so long, I've had writer's block. To all those who reviewed, thanks a lot. - Tomb Raider X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur, only Tiriel, Tári, Nessa and Merenwen.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Investigation, Woads and Knights**

_5 years later…_

The wet masts creaked and the deck swayed, as Tiriel stood at the bow of the ship. She gazed into the thick mist, as the hazy shape of land appeared.

"Land ho!"

The call echoed throughout the ship. Minutes later, Merenwen appeared next to Tiriel, looking very pale.

"Have we finally arrived?" Merenwen asked weakly.

"Yes," Tiriel said, a slight smile on her lips.

"Finally. I can't wait to get off this ship; it has been a nightmare," Merenwen said. She looked at Tiriel.

Tiriel heard Tári and Nessa walk up next to them. She glanced at them. They looked just as pale as Merenwen. She glanced behind, before returning her gaze to the land beyond.

"Just think, when we complete this mission; we will be free, and we can all go home," Nessa said, wistfully.

Tiriel stiffened.

"Ten years we have served the Roman Empire, and now, it's almost over," Tári remarked.

"I'm going to get ready to disembark," Tiriel muttered, walking off. The three girls watched her go, confused.

"I don't get it. She should be pleased that she's finally going to discharged, and that she can go home and see her family," Merenwen said, puzzled.

"Maybe there's something she's not telling us," Nessa commented.

"Maybe. We can just add it to the list of things we don't know about her," Tári said. "Let's see. We don't know where she comes from, we don't know her background; we don't know why she's so mysterious, we don't know if she has or had a lover, or how many men she's bedded…"

"We get the picture, Tári," Nessa said, smirking. "Thank you for laying it all out for us."

The three girls laughed, as Tiriel came up the stairway. She gave them a questioning look. "Is there something funny? Care to let me in on the joke?"

The three girls looked at each other, unsure.

"Although, from the looks on your faces, I don't think I want to know," Tiriel said cheekily.

Just as Nessa was about to reply, the ship's captain came over to them. "We have docked, Lady Tiriel. The sailors will bring your horses and supplies off the ship."

Tiriel glanced at the girls. Tári looked shocked, Merenwen was biting her lip, and Nessa looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Thank you, Captain Marceau, for informing us. We will disembark shortly," Tiriel said politely.

The captain nodded and left. Tiriel turned to the three girls and rolled her eyes. "At ease, girls."

Immediately the three girls dissolved into laughter, and Tiriel couldn't help but chuckle slightly. When the girls were finally able to say something, all Tári could say was: "I can't believe he called you 'Lady.' That's the best thing that's happened since you scared the hell out of that Roman merchant, five years ago."

Tiriel smiled. "Come on, let's disembark before the captain comes back."

The three girls let a collective groan; and collected their belongings. They trudged down the gangplank quickly, eager to get back on land. Some sailors brought their horses over to them; along with some supplies.

Tiriel and the girls mounted their horses, heading towards the small village. They rode through quickly, ignoring the stares of distrust from the villagers, only stopping once to fill up their water-skins from a well. They rode up the dirt road, and stopped on a hill, surveying the land before them.

"Britain!" Tári said, turning to Tiriel. "Ever been here?"

Tiriel shook her head.

"It's very green; it must rain here a lot," Nessa commented.

"Our mission is to scout halfway to the Wall of Hadrian for three weeks; then meet up with the Bishop and travel to Hadrian's Wall, where you will receive your discharge papers," Tiriel said, staring ahead.

"That will be wonderful, to be free," Meren said excitedly.

Tári noticed that Tiriel stiffened when Meren mentioned freedom. She found it strange and decided that she would approach Tiriel about it privately, whenever they both were alone.

"Let's get this mission over with, then," Tári said, looking at Tiriel, who nodded slightly.

The four kicked their horses and rode away across the green land.

* * *

Tári added some sticks to the warm fire and blew on it; then sat on her bedroll while Nessa pulled out some food for the group. Merenwen was brushing her horse down and talking to it, and Tiriel was nowhere to be seen.

They had been scouting for 2½ weeks, and had only been attacked once by some strange people covered in blue paint. Tiriel had told them that they were called Woads, because of the plant that they used to make their blue war paint.

Nessa threw a piece of bread and meat at Tári, who just managed to catch it. Merenwen ambled over and sat next to Nessa, helping herself to some food. Nessa and Merenwen sat and chatted amongst themselves; Tári sat eating her food in silence, deep in thought.

Tiriel had become more distant and silent during the 2½ weeks they had been scouting, and didn't even smile when Nessa told a funny joke occasionally. She had also kept watch every night since they had arrived in Britain.

"Tiriel! There you are," Nessa exclaimed, as Tiriel walked into the light of the fire. "Have some food, you haven't eaten all day."

Tiriel smiled slightly and took the bread and meat from Nessa's outstretched hand. "You three must get a good sleep tonight, I will keep watch for any Woads."

"But you been keeping watch every night since we arrived in Britain," Merenwen said. "Don't you think you could use some rest, and let one of us keep watch?"

Tiriel's eyes flashed for a moment; then she looked at Merenwen calmly. "I have had sufficient rest, Meren. I will stand guard tonight." Tiriel stood up and walked away.

Tári climbed to her feet and followed Tiriel, after shooting a glance at Nessa and Meren to remain near the fire. She found Tiriel gazing intently into the approaching darkness, eating another apple with her dagger.

"Tiriel," Tári began, "May I speak with you?"

Tiriel's head barely moved to acknowledge Tári or allow her to speak. She continued eating her apple, and staring into the fading light.

"Every time any of us have mentioned our approaching freedom, I have noticed you stiffen and your face becomes more blank," Tári said. "Why do you cringe when we discuss freedom? You should be happy that you will soon be free."

Tiriel remained stoic, staring straight ahead.

"Damn it, Tiriel," Tári said, frustrated. "You cannot just stand there, and not answer me. I think Nessa, Meren and I deserve an explanation. We have not asked you about yourself for the five years we have served with you, and…"

Tiriel's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the front of Tári's shirt. Tári found herself against a tree with Tiriel's dagger at her throat. She swallowed, and looked at Tiriel. Tiriel's face was completely calm, but her eyes displayed her wrath.

"You have exceeded your bounds, Tári," Tiriel said, her voice slightly laced with emotion. "You forget, I am not your friend, I am your commander. Your job is to fight with me for five years, against Rome's enemies. Do not question me about things that are none of your concern again, for I do not owe you anything."

Tiriel removed the dagger from Tári's throat, and stepped back a few feet. Tári leant on her knees, taking deep breaths.

"Go back to the camp and get some rest," Tiriel said quietly. Tári backed away from Tiriel; then turned and walked back to the camp.

Tiriel watched Tári go; then walked away a couple feet and settled down to keep watch. She pulled her cloak around her to keep out the biting wind that blew fiercely. She held her head in her hands, and closed her eyes to calm herself.

"_I should not have lost control and lashed out,"_ Tiriel thought to herself. She opened her eyes and glanced at the fire, where the three girls were already asleep. She smiled slightly, remembering their argument to keep watch.

A slight breeze lifted her hair around, and she lifted her head up slowly. She reached her hand down to her foot, as if to scratch it, and slipped a dagger out of her boot. She took a deep breath and faked a cough.

In a flash, Tiriel turned and threw her dagger. It embedded itself in a tree next to an old man in furs, holding a long walking stick. He stepped out into the light, allowing Tiriel to look him over.

He was slightly taller than Tiriel, and his grey hair was matted and greasy. His face was smeared with blue paint, and his eyes were a cloudy blue. Tiriel stiffened, as he walked towards her.

"Do not think that I wouldn't hesitate for a moment to kill you, old Woad," Tiriel said slowly. "Say what you have come here to say; then leave."

"I am called Merlin," the old man said. "I command the Woads."

"What do you want with me? Shouldn't you be off planning an attack against Rome?"

"Why are you here?" Merlin asked.

"I am the one that asks questions, not you. You are at my mercy, not I at yours," Tiriel snarled.

"Perhaps," Merlin replied. "But you are skilled in the art of weapons, you could have killed me with your dagger, yet you chose not to."

Tiriel remained silent, yet kept alert.

"Therefore, I believe that you are willing to answer my questions, and maybe ask a few yourself," Merlin said.

"Some questions cannot and will not be answered," Tiriel replied. "You are still my enemy."

"How could I forget?" Merlin said, and sat on a rock. He studied Tiriel closely, his gaze holding Tiriel's. Tiriel stared directly back, challenging him to break the stare down first.

"You hide many things," Merlin said. "You are not quick to trust people, they must earn it. You enjoy the thrill of battle; you relish fighting an enemy. Above all, you hate Rome. For what reason, I know not."

"You are observant," Tiriel said.

"Why do you not confide in your solider, Tári? She's only trying to be helpful," Merlin remarked. Tiriel's eyes flashed.

"You are treading on dangerous ground, old man," Tiriel said.

"It appears I am," Merlin said, and got to his feet. "This exchange was intriguing. I have one last thing to say: the Roman Bishop is not to be trusted."

He turned and disappeared into the woods. Tiriel let out the breath she was holding in. She retrieved her dagger and sheathed it; then returned and sat on the rock. She spared a glance at the three forms sleeping peacefully by the dying fire; then returned her gaze to the sky.

* * *

The next morning, Nessa was finishing up some bread, while Merenwen and Tári rolled up their blankets, when they heard a horn-blast.

"What do you suppose…" Nessa began, but was cut off, as Tiriel emerged through the trees.

"Bishop Germanus; he calls for us," Tiriel said, as she grasped the reins of her horse. "Let's ride."

Tári, Nessa and Merenwen grabbed their things, and ran to their horses. Tiriel waited for them a few metres away, having already started riding. The three mounted their chestnut horses, and rode after Tiriel.

Tiriel rode over the plain, her horse flying across the grass. Tári, Nessa and Merenwen rode behind, just managing to keep up.

The group reached a low hill, and surveyed the scene below them. Native Britons, or Woads, had ambushed the Bishop and his escort. There was between fifty and sixty Woads. Along with the escort, there were seven men also fighting the Woads. They all wore different style armour; no two were the same. One of the men wore a deep red cloak.

"_Ah. Must be the Roman commander the Bishop told me about. Artorius Castus, and his…Sarmatian knights,"_ Tiriel thought, and resisted the urge to swallow. Tári, Nessa and Merenwen looked slightly confused, when they saw the men on horseback. They looked at Tiriel.

"You three go and protect the Bishop, I will assist the men," Tiriel said.

Tári nodded, and the three girls rode down to the Bishop.

Bishop Germanus looked up as Tári, Nessa and Merenwen rode up, swords drawn. "You got here just in time, Tiriel has excellent timing. Where is she, by the way?" the Bishop said, looking around.

Nessa pointed up to the small hill, where Bishop Germanus could see a figure on horseback.

Tiriel gave a slight, feral smirk as she saw Nessa point her out to the Bishop. She pulled out her bow, and kicked the sides of her horse. The horse galloped across the ground to the battle.

As she arrived at the battle edge, she saw a Woad, with his sword high above his head, coming up behind a young, curly haired knight, who was fighting another Woad. She pulled out an arrow and aimed. As she rode past, she shot, and the arrow embedded itself in the Woad's throat.

The young knight had finished off the Woad he had been fighting, and turned just in time to see a Woad fall to the ground behind him, an arrow through his throat. He shook his head, and continued fighting.

Tári stabbed a Woad in the chest, as he tried to pull her off her horse. She steered her horse in front of the Bishop's horse. Nessa and Merenwen also kept close to the Bishop, killing Woads that came near them.

Tiriel looked up and saw a Woad climbing into the carriage. Knowing that the Bishop was trying to fool the Woads into thinking that he was in the carriage, she rode up and threw her axe. It hit the Woad between the shoulder blades, and he fell to the ground. She lent down and retrieved her axe.

The battle started to wind down. Tiriel rode over to Tári, Nessa and Merenwen. They smiled brightly when Tiriel rode up.

"If you require anything, Bishop, I will be on the hill watching for danger," Tiriel said; then rode off.

Tári watched her go; then turned in time to see one of the knights, a stocky and muscular, bald man with knuckle-blades; roar and waggle his tongue at the retreating Woads. She watched him walk up to the carriage and look in; another knight with long blond hair followed and did the same.

The Bishop's assistant, who was hiding under the carriage, began to mumble incoherent chants in Latin.

The blond knight turned from the carriage, and angrily stuck his two knives in the ground. He noticed the assistant under the carriage. "Save your prayers, boy. Your God doesn't live here," he said, breathing heavily.

Nessa looked around, and saw a Woad charge at the tall man in the red cloak. The man calmly pointed his sword at the Woad's neck. The Woad dropped his axe and slowly knelt on the ground.

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" the tall man asked, angrily.

The Woad said something that Nessa could not understand; she guessed it was his native language.

"Pick it up," the tall man commanded.

The Woad did nothing.

"Pick it up," the tall man repeated, slowly.

The Woad slowly picked up his axe. The tall man watched the foggy forest; then left the Woad alive. The Woad ran into the forest.

The tall man walked over to the stocky, bald man. "Bors?"

The man, Bors, inclined his head toward the carriage. "What a bloody mess."

"That's not the bishop," the tall man said.

The assistant started to fret again. "God help us. What are they?"

"Blue demons who eat Christians alive," Bors replied. "You're not a Christian, are you?"

The Bishop's assistant put his hands together and whimpered.

Bors started imitating him. "Does this really work?" He started mumbling. "Nothing…maybe, I'm not doing it right."

Motioning to Tári, Nessa and Merenwen to remain slightly behind him, the Bishop rode towards the tall man. "Arthur! Arthur Castus! Your father's image, I haven't seen you since childhood," he said, taken aback.

"Bishop Germanus. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you," Arthur replied, motioning to the body in the carriage. "Your device worked."

Ancient tricks, for an ancient dog," the Bishop replied, laughing. He looked around. "And these are the brave Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome."

He dismounted. "I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall."

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring," Arthur replied.

"Woads?" the assistant questioned.

"British rebels, who hate Rome," the blond knight said.

"Men who want their country back," the young, curly haired knight said obnoxiously.

"Who leads them?" the Bishop asked.

"He's called Merlin," a black-haired knight with two swords said. "A dark magician, some say."

Arthur turned to a dark, mysterious knight. "Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear."

Tristan nodded and left.

"May I enquire something?" Arthur asked.

The Bishop nodded.

"Who are these young women with you?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, I forgot. Let me introduce you." He motioned to the three young women.

Arthur waved his knights over. They came and stood next to him.

"This is Tári, Nessa and Merenwen. They are part of a company that does important and difficult tasks for the Roman Empire."

"How many are in this…company?" the black-haired knight asked.

"Four," the Bishop replied.

"Where is the fourth person?" the blond knight asked.

"The fourth person, and the leader of this company, is on the hill. She assisted in the battle, though I think, that you did not see her. I would like you, Arthur, to meet her. But I must let you know, she does not speak much; for what reason, no one knows why. Do not expect her to talk to you immediately," the Bishop said, motioning to a Roman soldier.

A Roman soldier rode up with a horn, and blew two blasts on it.

The horse on the hill began to ride towards them. The knights moved around anxiously. Nessa and Merenwen smiled at each other; then glanced back at the Bishop.

"…Please do not worry, Bishop. We will protect you," Arthur said.

"I have no doubt, commander," the Bishop replied, smiling. "No doubt." He looked up. "Ah."

"Commander Artorius Castus; might I have the privilege to introduce to you…Tiriel…of Sarmatia."

* * *

There it is! Please R/R!! Fourth chapter will be up soon, hopefully - TombRaider X


	5. Strange Meetings and Discoveries

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like my story. - Tomb Raider X**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, except for my own creations. **

**

* * *

**

**Ch****apter Four**

**Strange Meetings and Discoveries **

Arthur and the knights gazed in shock and surprise. Tári, Nessa and Merenwen stared at each other, in amazement.

"Tiriel, this is Arthur Castus and his Sarmatian knights, of Hadrian's Wall," the Bishop said; then climbed into the now-empty carriage.

Merenwen watched the exchange with interest. The knights were staring at Tiriel with a mixture of disbelief, excitement and apprehension. Arthur was looking at her with wonder and respect in his eyes.

Tiriel shifted and gave a slight nod of greeting to Arthur, before riding back to the low hill.

"You will have to forgive her, Commander Castus, she is not very sociable. She prefers to remain quiet and aloof," Tári said apologetically.

"It is no problem," Arthur replied, watching his knights mount their horses. "Would you ladies like to ride with my knights to Hadrian's Wall?"

The three looked at each other, and nodded. "That would be nice, thank you," Nessa said.

The three girls rode their horses over to the knights; who were mounted and waiting for them.

"Well, it is a pleasure to have such fine ladies riding with us. We are very lucky," the black-haired knight said.

Tári rode up alongside him. "And who might you be, sir knight?"

"Lancelot," he replied, kissing her hand, and smiled charmingly. Tári blushed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Lancelot. I am Tári."

"And what are your fine names, ladies?" Bors asked.

"I am Nessa."

"I am Meren."

"Pleasure to meet you," the blond knight replied. "I am Gawain, and this," he said, elbowing the young, curly-haired knight," is Galahad. The large, stocky one is Bors, and the large man is Dagonet. There is another in our company, but he is scouting. You will meet him before we reach the wall."

"Thank you, Sir Gawain," Nessa said.

Meren grinned. "I recognize you, Sir Galahad. You are the knight that Tiriel saved from getting sliced in half."

Galahad looked disturbed. "What do you mean, Lady Meren?"

"Tiriel entered the battle, and saw you fighting with a Woad. Then, she saw a Woad coming up behind you, ready to deliver the killing blow. She shot him in the throat with an arrow," Meren replied.

"Oh yes, now I remember. I must thank Lady Tiriel for saving my life," Galahad said.

The three girls glanced at each other. "Sir Galahad, I'm sure Tiriel won't mind you thanking her, but she will probably suffocate you, if you ever call her a lady," Nessa commented.

"One thing, that Tiriel is definitely not, is a lady," Tári said.

The knights laughed.

"I would like to talk to her sometime," Gawain said.

"She does not talk much. Even we do not have long conversations with her," Meren said, as the group started to ride.

The girls and the knights talked all the way to Hadrian's Wall. Halfway there, another knight joined them.

"Finally, you're here," Bors commented. "We want you to meet some people."

The knight nodded.

"Ladies," Bors said, grabbing the group's attention. "This is Tristan, the scout of our group. Tristan, this is Tári, Nessa and Meren."

The three girls smiled at Tristan. Tristan merely nodded back, as they reached the top of a hill. From the hill, they could see the fortress of Hadrian's Wall, as the carriage of Bishop Germanus rolled past the fields.

"Well, now that we're free men," Bors said, "I'm gonna drink 'till I can't piss straight."

"You do that every night," Gawain muttered, looking straight ahead as Nessa smiled.

"I could never piss straight," Bors replied. "Too much of myself to handle; down there."

Tári's horse snorted, and Meren and Nessa snickered.

"Well, it's a problem," Bors said, looking at everyone. "No really, it is. It's a problem. It's like…

"…a baby's arm holding an apple," the knights said in unison. The knights and girls laughed, and Arthur smiled. They rode down the road toward the fortress.

Nessa was telling Gawain a foolish story, as Bors and Galahad discussed something, when the group heard a horse riding up behind them. They looked behind them to see what it was.

Tiriel galloped past the knights and the girls to the front of the group; giving Nessa a stern look as she went past. Nessa laughed, and Tári and Meren smiled. Tiriel rode up to Arthur; who nodded his head at her, then stared at the fortress.

"So this is Hadrian's Wall."

Arthur jumped slightly, as she spoke. "You have a voice."

Tiriel smiled. "Of course I do. I just don't use it often."

Arthur smiled back. "So you're Sarmatian? My knights were quite shocked; as were your girls, I noticed."

"Yes. Tári, Nessa and Meren did not know I was Sarmatian. I did not discuss it with them because I was not ready to tell them."

"How long have you been their commander?" Arthur asked.

"Ten years. They will now receive their discharge," Tiriel replied.

"Don't they serve fifteen years, like the Sarmatians?" Arthur asked, confused.

"No. They only serve ten years."

Arthur nodded. "What about you?"

"I am scheduled to receive my discharge as well. I have served my 'fifteen' years to the Empire," Tiriel said cynically, then shook her head. "How many knights do you have?"

"At the beginning, there were over fifty knights. Now only six knights remain," Arthur said.

"Six? When I met you, there were only five knights," Tiriel replied.

Arthur shot her a baffled glance; then sighed. "Of course. I sent one of my knights to scout ahead. Would you like to meet him?"

Tiriel shrugged. "Why not?" She glanced back at the group of knights, half-listening to their conversation.

"I don't like it. Rome," Galahad said. "If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?"

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain asked, as Bors and Nessa laughed.

Galahad grinned, and Meren smiled.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans?" Gawain said. "They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

"Why don't you just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?" Bors asked.

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some," Galahad said, looking pointedly at Tristan.

"Well, you should try it someday; you might get a taste for it," Tristan replied, smirking.

Gawain and the girls laughed.

"It's part of you," Bors said. "It's in your blood."

"N-no-no. No," Galahad replied. "As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory."

Nessa looked at Gawain. "Tiriel kills for pleasure. It really unnerves me sometimes; the look on Tiriel's face when she kills someone. No remorse, no guilt," Nessa said, and shuddered.

Tristan's head snapped up to look at Nessa. "Who's Tiriel?"

Before Nessa could reply, Arthur's voice drifted over to the group. "Tristan!"

Nessa shrugged, as Tristan rode up to Arthur. "Yes, Arthur?"

"How did your scouting go?" Arthur asked.

"Fine," Tristan replied. "What's the problem?"

"Tristan, I would like you to meet Tiriel of Sarmatia," Arthur said, gesturing to his right.

Tristan looked at the young woman next to Arthur. Surprise hit him, but he showed no discomposure.

"Tiriel, this is Tristan, one of my Sarmatian knights."

Tiriel smiled slightly, and raised her hand in greeting. Tristan nodded to her and Arthur; then stopped his horse to wait for the others.

"I've often thought what going home would mean after all this," Gawain said. "What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home – it's not so clear in my memory."

"Well, you speak for yourself- it's cold back there. And everybody I know is dead and buried," Bors replied. "Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven," Gawain corrected, as Nessa rolled her eyes.

"You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place," Bors said. "I'll be... governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser, won't you, Dag?"

Dagonet, who rode next to Tári, looked away. Tári smiled and elbowed him.

"First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed," Gawain said wistfully.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman?" Bors asked. "Why do you think we left in the first place?"

Gawain smirked, as Bors mooed loudly. The other knights started to laugh.

"That's highly offensive," Meren remarked. "Tiriel is Sarmatian, and I think she's very attractive. Though none of you stand a chance with her. She'd be more likely to stab you then to kiss you."

"Don't be so sure," Lancelot said. "She hasn't seen my charm yet."

Bors laughed. "What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?"

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house," Lancelot replied. "His wife will welcome the company." "I see. Then what will I be doing?" Gawain asked suspiciously. "Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me," Lancelot replied cockily. Bors laughed. "Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain muttered.

Bors continued to laugh, as the three girls giggled.

Tristan let out a long whistle. A hawk appeared in the sky and landed on his left arm.

"Where you been, eh? Where you been?" Tristan said, stroking the hawk's feathers.

Lancelot rode up to Arthur and Tiriel. "Are you well, Tiriel of Sarmatia?"

Tiriel glanced at him. "I do not believe we have met, sir knight."

"This is Lancelot, my right-hand man," Arthur said. Tiriel smirked.

"I have heard of you, Sir Lancelot. People say you are a formidable warrior, and that your fighting skills are only rivalled by your reputation as a womanizer," Tiriel said.

Lancelot's jaw dropped, as he tried to think of something to say.

"I observe that you wish to speak to Artorius, so I will leave you to your discussion. I must speak with Bishop Germanus," Tiriel said, and left.

She rode towards the carriage where the Bishop was resting in. As she passed the knights, Galahad elbowed Gawain. "Look at her face," he whispered to Gawain.

Gawain looked at Tiriel, and his eyes widened. On her cheeks were two tattoos, identical to Tristan's. He lent over and whispered to Dagonet and Bors, who both gave Gawain a bewildered look after they had glanced at Tiriel.

Galahad nudged Tristan. "Tristan, did you see Tiriel's face?"

Tristan glanced at Tiriel for a moment; then looked back again when he saw the tattoos. His eyes narrowed as she rode past; then he returned his gaze to his hawk, though his mind dwelt on the strange happenstance.

Lancelot watched Tiriel ride off; then turned to Arthur. "What will you do, Arthur, when you return to your beloved Rome?"

"Give thanks to God that I survived to see it," Arthur replied solemnly.

Lancelot smiled. "You and your God. You disturb me."

"I want peace, Lancelot. I've had enough," Arthur said. "You should visit me."

"Tah," Lancelot said, looking away.

"It's a magnificent place, Rome," Arthur said, smiling. "Ordered, civilized, advanced…"

"A breeding ground of arrogant fools?" Lancelot interjected.

"The greatest minds of all the land have come together in one sacred place to help make mankind free," Arthur replied, smiling.

"…And the women?" Lancelot asked, cheekily.

Arthur and Lancelot laughed. As they reached the gate, Tiriel joined them. Soldiers opened the heavy gate, as a crowd gathered to see the commotion. They rode through the streets to a courtyard; where their horses stood in a line as the Bishop's carriage rolled in. A man walked up to Arthur's horse, and took the reins as Arthur dismounted.

"Welcome back, Arthur," the man said, as Tiriel dismounted.

"Jols," Arthur replied.

"Lancelot," Jols said, nodding.

The rest of the knights and the three girls dismounted. Tiriel, with horse in tow, stood next to Arthur.

"Bishop, please," Arthur said, "My quarters have been made available to you."

"Yes, I must rest," Bishop Germanus replied, glancing at Tiriel. Tiriel returned the look stoically; then looked around the courtyard.

A red-haired woman walked up to Bors and slapped him harshly. "Where've you been? I've been waiting for you!"

Bors groaned. "Oh, my little fire…such passion." He grabbed her, and kissed her aggressively, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tiriel smirked, and rolled her eyes.

Bors released the woman and looked around. "Where's my Gilly?" He picked up a dark-haired boy. "Gilly. You've been fighting?"

"Yes," the boy replied.

"You've been winning?" Bors asked.

"Yes."

"That's my boy," Bors said, tapping Gilly's chin. "Come on, all my other bastards."

The horde of children around Bors cheered and followed him, the red-haired woman following.

Tiriel turned her gaze back to Arthur, who was conversing quietly with Lancelot, as Tári, Nessa and Meren walked up to her. Arthur turned to Tiriel. "Lancelot will show you and the ladies to some rooms in the same part of the fort as the other knights. The stable boys will take care of your horses. Supper will be held later; one of the knights can show you to the hall."

Tiriel nodded her head in thanks; then she and the girls followed Lancelot.

* * *

Tiriel sat in a chair on the balcony, watching the villagers go about their business. After a while, she got up and washed her face in the basin next to her bed. She took off her metal-ringed jerkin and placed it on the table with her sword. She put on a high-collared and long-sleeved, olive-green tunic and tied a leather belt around her waist. She kept her daggers in her boots.

As she re-tied her glove on her left hand, a loud knock resounded on her door. She smoothed her tunic down, and called "Enter!"

The door opened and a tall, bald man with a scar next to his left eye walked in. "Good evening, Commander Tiriel," the man said. "I am Dagonet. I am here to escort you to the fortress hall."

"Thank you, Sir Dagonet," Tiriel said, as they left her room and walked towards the hall.

"The young ladies have already been shown to the hall, Commander Tiriel," Dagonet said.

"Sir Dagonet, you do not need to call me 'Commander'. Tiriel will suffice," Tiriel remarked.

"In that case, I would prefer just 'Dagonet', if you don't mind," Dagonet replied, with a smile.

"That is fine…Dagonet," Tiriel said, smiling back.

* * *

Tiriel drank deeply from her goblet as Tári, Nessa, Merenwen and the knights laughed about something. The Bishop's aide entered and gazed at the round table with a bewildered expression.

"His Eminence, Bishop Gnaeus Germanus."

Arthur, Tiriel, the knights, and Tári, Nessa, and Merenwen stood up. The Bishop entered the hall with a cheerful smile plastered on his face, but it faded at the sight of the round table.

"A round table? What sort of evil is this?" the Bishop's aide whined. Tiriel snickered quietly into her goblet.

"Arthur says for men to be men, they must first all be equal," Jols said, matter-of-factly.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you," the Bishop said, slightly annoyed.

"There were," Arthur replied. "We have been fighting here for fifteen years."

"Of course," the Bishop said, lifting a gold goblet out of a platter, while a servant walked around the table, handing one to each of the knights and the young women; then one to Arthur and Tiriel.

"Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honour of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory," the Bishop said. "Rome is most indebted. To you, noble knights, your final days as servants to the Empire."

"Day," Lancelot said, looking up from his goblet. "Not days."

Tiriel flashed a suspicious look at the Bishop, who just smiled and sat down. Arthur, Tiriel, the young women and the knights sat back down, all looking at the Bishop.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you," the Bishop said. "He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have toward our Saviour, or…"

"They retain the religion of their forefathers," Arthur cut in. "I've never questioned that."

"Oh…of course," the Bishop said, distastefully. "They are pagans."

Galahad and the other knights shifted uneasily. Tiriel watched the Bishop carefully, her suspicion slowly rising.

"For our part, the church has deemed such beliefs innocence," the Bishop said. "But you, Arthur? Your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room."

"He took my father's place for me," Arthur replied. "His teachings on free will and equality have been of great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome.""Ah… Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation! You are a hero," the Bishop said happily. "In Rome, you will live out your days in honour. And wealth."

Lancelot glanced at Tiriel, a disgusted look on his face. Tiriel took a drink from her goblet.

"Alas," the Bishop sighed. "Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door."

The Bishop's aide placed a long wooden box at the Bishop's side. Tiriel watched the knights.

"Because of this, Rome, and the Holy Father, have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain," the Bishop said, carefully setting the box in front of him.

The knights all stood, staring at the Bishop, their faces confused.

"What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore," the Bishop said, opening the box. "I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" Arthur asked."Yes," the Bishop replied. "In the north, a massive Saxon incursion has begun."

"Saxons only claim what they kill," Lancelot said. "And only kill everything," Gawain muttered.

"So," Galahad said, "you'll just... leave the land to the Woads. I risked my life for nothing."

"Gentlemen," the Bishop said, with a strenuous smile. "Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander."

The knights remained standing, watching the Bishop warily.

"In private," the Bishop said.

"We have no secrets," Arthur said.

The Bishop slammed the box lid shut, staring at the knights.

"Come," Lancelot said, taking a sip from his goblet. "Let's leave Roman business to Romans."

The knights all started to follow Lancelot, as Tári, Nessa and Meren stood and began following the knights.

"What about the discharge for Tári, Nessa and Meren?"

Tiriel's voice cut through the strained silence. The knights and young women turned and watched the Bishop, as the Bishop stood and faced Tiriel. Arthur watched Tiriel carefully, who remained seated.

"I will speak with you after I speak with Arthur," the Bishop said. "I will send a servant to fetch you."

Tiriel nodded and stood. She walked past the knights and Tári, Nessa and Meren, leaving the hall.

* * *

Gawain chucked a knife at a wooden board, watching as it landed near the top. He and Galahad, who were extremely drunk, started laughing. Tári rolled her eyes at the two of them.

Across the courtyard, Lancelot loses in a game of dice to a Roman soldier. The soldier proceeded to collect his winnings. Lancelot whipped out his dagger and stuck it into the table. "Best of three," Lancelot said to the solider.

Bors rocked his newest baby gently, watching the other knights laughing and having fun in the courtyard.

"Who wants another drink?" Bors's wife, Vanora asked.

Lancelot grabbed Vanora by the waist pulled her onto his lap. Vanora rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to leave Bors and come home with me, huh?" Lancelot asked Vanora, trying to kiss her neck.

Vanora slapped Lancelot across the face. "My lover is watching you," she said, through gritted teeth.

"Let her go, Lancelot," a voice said, and Tiriel stepped into view from the shadows. Lancelot let go of Vanora, and she went back to the bar. Tiriel raised an eyebrow at Lancelot, and retreated back into the shadows.

Tiriel leant against a wooden beam, watching Galahad and Gawain carefully. As a little boy ran past her, she grabbed him by the shirt. The little boy looked up at her, fearfully.

"Can you get me an apple from the bar?" Tiriel asked quietly. The little boy disappeared for a moment; then returned with an apple and handed it to Tiriel. She drew her dagger and began to eat it, then looked around the courtyard. She spotted the knight, Tristan, sitting behind Galahad and Gawain, also eating an apple.

She studied him carefully. _"It has to be him, it has to be,"_ Tiriel thought, her eyes travelling over his face, tracing the tattoos with her eyes.

Tristan took a bite from his apple, listening to Gawain and Galahad laughing. He suddenly felt a gaze on him, and raised his head. His eyes locked with that woman, Tiriel's gaze. Her gaze continued to look him in the eyes, never wavering. A strange feeling began to surface. He felt like he knew this silent woman, like he had known for many years.

The stare down was interrupted as Tiriel watched Galahad throw a knife at the board. It landed relatively in the centre, and Gawain blew a raspberry at Galahad, who glared at Gawain, making Nessa laugh.

Tiriel returned her gaze to Tristan and raised her eyebrow, fiddling with her dagger. Tristan stood and came up behind Galahad, throwing his dagger at the board. The blade buried itself in the hilt of Galahad's knife.

"Tristan…" Galahad began.

"How do you do that?" Gawain asked, flabbergasted.

"I aim for the middle," Tristan said, pointing with his apple in hand. Tiriel smirked quietly.

"Tiriel!" Meren yelled. "Show Gawain and Galahad your skill. Show them you can do the same."

Tiriel remained where she was, watching Gawain and Galahad look around. Tristan turned to look at her, his gaze silently challenging her. Tiriel threw her apple core into the gutter, and emerged from the shadows, dagger in her left hand.

"There you are, Tiriel!" Nessa exclaimed from where she was sitting on Gawain's lap. "Show the knights your throwing skill."

Tiriel sauntered over to where Tristan was standing and took a gulp of his ale. She tossed the knife in the air; then turned and threw it as it landed in her hand. The blade of her dagger wedged itself in the hilt of Tristan's dagger.

Whistles and shouts of approval came from around the courtyard, as Tiriel walked up and removed her dagger and Tristan's dagger from the board. She returned Tristan's dagger to him, and sheathed her dagger in her boot.

A servant rushed up to Tiriel. "Commander Tiriel, the Bishop wishes to speak with you."

Tiriel nodded to the knights and left the courtyard.

* * *

There it is, the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R/R- Tomb Raider X


	6. Treachery

**Sorry it's taken so freakin' long. I'm in my last year of school, and it is so stressful. I've also had really bad writer's block. The second half of this chapter was very challenging. Thanks to all my reviewers! -- Tomb Raider X **

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**Treachery**

Tiriel followed the servant towards the hall, keeping calm. When they reached the hall, Tiriel noticed Arthur standing outside the large doors, looking quite troubled. She shot him a questioning look, but he did not notice.

Tiriel entered the fortress hall, and saw the Bishop sitting pensively at the round table. She steeled herself and strode toward the Bishop, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Commander Tiriel," the Bishop said, looking up at her.

"Bishop Germanus," Tiriel replied. "May I have the discharge papers for Tári, Nessa, Meren…and myself?"

"Commander…please sit down," the Bishop said. "I have something to inform you of."

"I prefer to stand," Tiriel said icily.

"Very well," the Bishop said cautiously. "I am issuing you and your militia a final order."

"A final order?" Tiriel asked dangerously.

"You will accompany Commander Castus and his knights on their final mission," the Bishop said, looking warily at Tiriel. "You are to travel north to rescue the family of Marius Honorius and return in particular with Marius's son, Alecto, and escort them back to the Wall."

"Why must we accompany them?" Tiriel asked. "We owe them nothing."

"You serve Rome, and this is an order from the Pope himself," the Bishop replied, standing. "You will obey this order."

Tiriel's eyes flashed as she stared at the Bishop. "Tári, Nessa and Meren have served Rome faithfully, without question, for ten years. Now, when they finally get to return home and see their families again, you give us a mission that could possibly claim their lives," Tiriel said. "Have you no compassion?"

Bishop Germanus said nothing, but looked at the floor.

"And what about me?" Tiriel asked, clenching her fist. "I was suddenly called to serve Rome, which I did without question. But every time I have requested my discharge, you have rejected my request. You are breaking the treaty which the Romans and Sarmatians made over 100 years ago."

"Silence!" the Bishop thundered. "You will do as Rome orders. And I will tell you something."

Tiriel stiffened.

"You have nothing. You have no family, no one who cares for you, no place to go back to. You are alone in this world," the Bishop said severely. "Therefore, you will be discharged when I decide to discharge you. Until then, you will do what you are told, and no more then that."

Tiriel looked up the Bishop, and her eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Guards! Help!"

Arthur was startled out of his pondering, upon hearing a croaky shout from inside the fortress hall. Several Roman guards had run inside the hall already, and Arthur wondered what was taking place. He stepped inside the hall, and his eyes met a shocking sight.

Tiriel stood rigid, her dagger against the Bishop's throat. A Roman guard lay on the floor, blood seeping from a wound on the right side of his abdomen. Several other guards stood around, swords at the ready, and unsure of what to do.

"Hear me now, Bishop, and listen well," Tiriel said slowly and calmly. "I will complete this mission for Rome. But when I return, you will hand over Tári's, Nessa's, Merenwen's…and my discharge, or there will be hell to pay."

The Bishop gulped, as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"And if any of the knights or my young women do not survive this mission, no Roman army, papal official, nor your God will protect you from my sword," Tiriel said, staring the Bishop in the eyes.

* * *

"Here, please. Sing," Bors said, pulling Vanora towards the courtyard.

"No!" Vanora said, trying to resist.

"It's a last…" Bors began.

"No!" Vanora repeated.

"Come on…" Bors said.

"I'm trying to work…" Vanora started.

Bors pulled her into the courtyard. "Shut up!" he bellowed to the occupants of the courtyard. "Vanora will sing."

Vanora laughed nervously.

The knights, Tári, Nessa and Meren started to cheer, encouraging her to sing.

"Sing, sing," Bors said, smiling.

"Sing about home," a young man said.

"Yes, sing about home," Nessa said, as Gawain and Galahad cheered.

Vanora reluctantly stepped forward, holding her 11th child and began to sing.

_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that pulled us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home..._

Arthur and Tiriel approached the courtyard, and paused at the entrance, upon seeing Vanora singing. They watched the knights and young women listen to song, and smiling as they undoubtedly thought of home. _  
_  
_Hear our singing  
Hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountain_

_We will go home  
We will go home..._

Tiriel glanced at Arthur; and they both began to walk back to the fort, but Jols caught sight of them.

"Arthur!" Jols said.

"Tiriel!" Meren hollered.

"Arthur!" Galahad yelled, happy to see him. Bors and Vanora kissed each other.

"You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad asked, with a jug of wine in his hand.

Bors yelled his Sarmatian war cry, pounding his chest at the same time. Lancelot watched Tiriel's face carefully, but finding no information, watched Arthur sceptically.

"Knights; brothers in arms. Women, new friends in arms," Arthur said. "Knights, your courage has been tested beyond all limits, and young women, you have fought well and no doubt been tested numerous times, but I must ask you all now for one further trial."

"Drink," Bors said, drinking an imaginary beer. Galahad laughed at Bors's gesture.

"We must all leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted," Arthur said.

The knights and young women started laughing, thinking it was a joke.

"Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons," Arthur said. "Our orders are to secure their safety." "Let the Romans take care of their own," Bors said loudly, as Meren nodded in agreement.

"Above the wall is Woad territory," Gawain said drunkenly.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done," Galahad said. "Our pact with Rome is done."

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you," Bors said, pointing at Arthur. "For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood!  
You think more of Roman blood than you do ours?" "Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you," Arthur said quickly. "A freedom we can embrace with…" "I am a free man!" Bors roared. "I will choose my own fate!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday," Tristan said, breaking a piece off his apple. "If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you…stay home."

"Well, if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!" Galahad said angrily, and charged towards Tristan.

"Enough, enough…" Lancelot said, trying to hold Galahad back.

"I've got something to live for!" Galahad shouted, while Nessa looked nervously at Tiriel.

"Tiriel…" Tári said quietly. "This isn't true, right? This is just a joke. Nessa Meren, myself…we're all free, right?"

Nessa and Meren, as well as some of the knights, turned to look at Tiriel, while Arthur spared a glance at her.

Tiriel looked at Tári. "We are to accompany Commander Castus and his knights on their final mission to rescue the Roman family," Tiriel said. "Be ready to leave at first light."

The three girls stared at her, speechless. The knights watched the exchange carefully.

"How could you do this to us?" Tári yelled at Tiriel. "How could you allow this to happen? You have no right…"

Suddenly, Tári's head snapped to the side as Tiriel struck her hard across the face. Nessa and Meren gazed at Tiriel in shock. Tári stood up, holding her jaw and glared at Tiriel. "How dare you…" Tári charged towards Tiriel.

"What? How dare I what?" Tiriel asked dangerously, as Lancelot helped Nessa and Meren hold Tári back. "You think I have done this on purpose? These orders came directly to us, by way of Bishop Germanus, from the Pope of Rome. Don't accuse me of this, when you have no proof."

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur," Dagonet said suddenly. "That is good enough. I'll prepare." He started to walk off, glancing at Bors. "Bors! You coming?"

"Of course I'm coming!" Bors roared. "Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed!"

After a piercing glance at Tiriel, Tristan trudged after Dagonet, still eating his apple.

"I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Bors roared, then lowered his voice to a whisper as her walked off. "Vanora'll kill me.""And you, Gawain?" Arthur asked.

Gawain sighed; then nodded slowly. "I'm with you," he said; then looked at Galahad. "Galahad as well."

Galahad stared at Gawain in astonishment; but said nothing and laughed in disbelief. He took his pitcher of wine he was drinking out of, let the wine trickle onto the courtyard floor; then threw the pitcher onto the stone floor forcefully. The clay pitcher smashed, and the pieces scattered around the courtyard.

Galahad took one look at Arthur, then he and Gawain left the courtyard. Lancelot remained, still helping Nessa and Meren restraining Tári, and gave Arthur a serious look.

"And what will happen when we return to the Wall, if we return at all?" Tári spat angrily. Tiriel looked at Tári, her eyes blazing.

"You will receive your discharge papers, and will be allowed to leave. Be grateful that you will receive your papers, for some of us will not even get that much," Tiriel replied harshly; then walked off.

Arthur, Lancelot and the three girls stared after her in stunned silence. Nessa and Meren gave each other confused looks, as Tári shrugged off Lancelot's arms.

"Let's get some sleep before tomorrow," Tári said to Nessa and Meren, who both agreed. They bid Arthur goodnight and left the courtyard. Arthur sighed, and walked off, leaving Lancelot alone in the courtyard. Lancelot threw his cup away, and left the courtyard.

* * *

Tiriel strode through the fortress streets at a great pace, trying to keep calm. She charged up the steps onto the wall, heading for a deserted area. She glared at the lone soldier standing on guard, which made him scamper away, leaving her alone.

She stood gazing over the wall, into the deep mist and darkness below her. Holding her head in her hands, she tried to calm her breathing. She pushed herself back from the wall slowly, the wind wafting her hair about.

Feeling warmth on her face, she turned to look at the lone torch hanging on the tower, the flames flickering around. As she stared at the vivid fire, images from long ago flashed before her eyes in the flames:

_Ten-year-old Tiriel was thrown onto the ground, as her horse toppled sideways, exhausted from the ride. Tiriel rolled over, groaning in pain, and climbed to her feet, staring in disbelief at the sight before her._

_Her entire village was in flames. People were screaming, running anywhere to get away from the destruction. All the houses were Tiriel saw two dead men lying on the blackened ground, scorched and bleeding from horrific wounds on their torsos. _

"_Mother! Father! Dale!" Tiriel yelled. "Where are you?"_

_She ran through the village, looking for her family. She crashed into a family that was trying to run from the fire. She grabbed the sleeve of the mother's dress. _

"_Where's my family? Have you seen them?" she asked, looking up at the woman. _

"_Tiriel! I thought you had gone with the Romans," the woman said, disbelief on her face._

"_I saw the smoke, and I came back," Tiriel said, gasping for breath. "Where's my family?"_

"_Your parents and your little brother are still at your house, trying to save some things," the woman replied. _

_Tiriel ran towards her parents' house as fast as she could, dodging burning houses and running people. She stopped to catch her breath, leaning on her knees, when she heard her father's voice nearby. She ran towards it._

"_You will gain nothing by this. You are violating our treaty by attacking this village…"_

"_By the time we're finished with it, no one will know it even existed. It will just be a pile of smouldering ashes…"_

"_Leave us alone! You've taken our daughter away to fight for you, why do you need this village burned…"_

"_Because, woman, you weak people knew of our demand, and yet none of you tried to produce a son. When we arrived, your council also refused to give us the only boy, your son."_

"_He is too young, he would not be able to do anything…"_

"_No one is ever too young to serve our great Empire. Your daughter, however, is too weak and inferior to serve Rome."_

_Tiriel ran towards the voices, which came from near her house. As she ran, she heard another voice, and ran even faster._

"_Don't you call my sister weak, you Roman pig! She will be the strongest of them all…"_

_A loud slap was heard, followed by a boy's wail; then a woman's voice screamed. "No! Please don't do it, please don't!"_

_Tiriel ran quicker and turned the corner that hid her house from view, glimpsing her family._

_Suddenly, a Roman soldier slit the throat of her little brother, and two soldiers cut down her parents, the swords through their abdomens._

"_NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tiriel screamed, as her family's bodies fell to the ground. Tears poured from her eyes, her knees buckling and she sank to the ground. Her hands covered her eyes, trying to stop the tears, but to no avail. _

Tiriel closed her eyes, and slowly fell to her knees below the torch, her hands clenched tightly into fists. "No," she whispered, but no tears fell from her eyes. She felt the wind on her face, cooling her cheeks. She relaxed her hands, and rested them on her thighs, her head still bowed and eyes closed.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at the dark sky, taking a deep breath. She rose from her knees, and walked back down the stone steps, heading to her room.

As she entered the corridor where her room was, she saw Arthur about to enter his room. He nodded to her, before entering and closing the door behind him. She opened the door to her room, and entered.

She removed her leather belt and olive-green tunic, and put it in her saddlebag. She pulled on her metal-ringed jerkin, shifting it around to fit. She strapped her sword on, and checked her daggers in her boots.

She grabbed the rest of her things and stuffed them in the saddlebags, collected her bow and quiver, and started for the stables.

Upon entering the stables, she found her horse and set about saddling and preparing it for the next day. She strapped the quiver and her saddlebags to her horse, and pulled her cloak out of her saddlebag. She fed her horse an apple, and stroked its long mane.

She strode to a bench, and sat down slowly, rubbing her face. She tugged her dark green cloak on, and leant back against the wooden post, lifting her left leg onto the bench. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

There it is! Hope you liked it! I'll try and write the next chapter soon. Please review and let me know your opinion. -- Tomb Raider X 


End file.
